In business, it has become common for employees to request goods and services to perform essential job functions. Such requests can include items ranging from stationary and business cards to actual goods (e.g., chemicals) needed for production. As businesses become more computer dependent, many requests for items are made using one or more computer-based applications. For example, an employee seeking to order a particular item can log into a front-end system such as purchasing application, and browse available items for the one he/she needs. Upon locating the desired item, the employee can submit a request for the same. The request is the typically processed by a back-end system that interfaces with the appropriate item supplier.
Unfortunately, as efficient as computer-based item ordering can be, certain drawbacks are present. For example, it is often the case that multiple back-end systems are present within a single organization. To this extent, certain back-end systems could be responsible for obtaining certain items. For example, an organization could have a production procurement back-end system for processing requests for items needed for production/manufacturing, and a general procurement back-end system for processing requests for all other overhead items. Having multiple back-end systems is especially problematic where each back-end system has its own set of configurations. That is, each back-end system could have its own set of codes such as accounting codes, company codes, plant codes, location codes, tax codes, etc. Under such circumstances, validating the information entered by the user and bridging the front-end system to the multiple back-end systems can be a difficult and error prone process. Furthermore, the process of selecting an appropriate back-end system must remain invisible to the users.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a back-end data routing method, system and program product. Specifically, a need exists for a system than can select an appropriate back-end system to process a request for an item in a manner that is invisible to a user. A further need exists for such a system to limit a request for an additional item in the same order based on the back-end system selected to process the original request.